Seizoen 22 Week 14
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_14" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. PatrickPauwels.jpg Liesbeth&Patrick.jpg Liesbeth&BennyCoppens.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg GezinvanJan.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg Familie afl4955 03.jpg Familie afl4954 01.jpg Familie afl4953 01.jpg Familie afl4955 02.jpg Guidowordthardaangepakt.jpg 'Aflevering 66 (#4951) - maandag 26 november 2012' Marie-Rose heeft groot nieuws voor haar dochter Véronique. Niko polst bij zijn halfbroer hoe de skireis is verlopen, want Mieke is karig met straffe verhalen. Nathalie is in de wolken met het mailtje dat haar dochter Gail haar gestuurd heeft. Jan vraagt aan zijn zus Rita om niets tegen Linda te zeggen over de inval van de arbeidsinspectie en het zwartwerk van Benny. Ondertussen informeert de cafébaas zich bij Mathias over de mogelijke boete. Paul wil zijn goede vriend William opzoeken in Zweden en hij vraagt vakantie aan bij Victor Praet. Guido wordt door zijn oud-klasgenoten meegevraagd naar het jeugdhuis. 'Aflevering 67 (#4952) - dinsdag 27 november 2012' Liesbeth verneemt nu pas dat Benny in de Jan & Alleman betrapt is op zwartwerk. Paul hoopt dat William snel een mailtje stuurt, zodat hij zijn vliegtuigticket kan boeken. Mieke maakt aan Niko en Steve duidelijk dat ze niet van plan is om bij de volgende skireis mee te gaan als reisbegeleidster. Hierdoor gaan de ogen van Niko open. Marie-Rose polst bij Roos of ze de KomEet privé kan afhuren aan het einde van de week. Guido wordt door zijn oud-klasgenoten herinnerd aan hun afspraak om samen pinten te pakken in het jeugdhuis. Nathalie droomt van een gezinsreünie met kerstmis. 'Aflevering 68 (#4953) - woensdag 28 november 2012' Mieke is opgelucht dat Steve aan Niko beloofd heeft om een eigen stek te zoeken. Marie-Rose en Mathias vertellen hun fantastisch nieuws in avant-première aan Anna en Albert. Benny en Liesbeth zitten nog krapper bij kas dan anders nu hij door de RVA is geschorst. Hij ziet maar één oplossing: zijn vrouw moet fulltime gaan werken. Tussen Nathalie en Dirk zijn er spanningen omdat hij het niet ziet zitten dat de kinderen naar Vlaanderen komen voor de feestdagen. Guido probeert op school zijn oud-klasgenoten Elias en Vincent te ontwijken. Paul vertelt aan Linda dat hij enkele dagen naar Zweden gaat. 'Aflevering 69 (#4954) - donderdag 29 november 2012' Mieke heeft een oplossing voor het woonprobleem van Steve én een aanlokkelijk voorstel voor Niko. Jan heeft de gepeperde boete voor het zwartwerk van Benny gekregen. Marie-Rose is zenuwachtig voor het etentje met de familie in de KomEet, waar zij en Mathias hun grote aankondiging zullen doen. Liesbeth is nog altijd kwaad op Benny, omdat hij van haar verwacht dat ze fulltime gaat werken om hun financiën terug op punt te brengen. Nathalie is zenuwachtig omdat Gail nog niet gereageerd heeft op de invitatie om samen kerst te vieren. Linda maakt zich hoe langer hoe meer zorgen over Guido. 'Aflevering 70 (#4955) - vrijdag 30 november 2012' Patrick dringt bij zijn schoonzoon Benny voor de zoveelste keer aan om werk te zoeken. De discussie krijgt al snel een bitsig karakter, waardoor Liesbeth terug tussen twee vuren komt te staan. Op school wordt Guido terug gepest door Elias en Vincent, zijn twee oud-klasgenoten die het al een aantal weken op hem hebben gemunt. Dokter Paul vertelt aan Linda het slechte nieuws over William. Maarten vraagt zich luidop af waarom Marie-Rose en Mathias met de ganse familie in de KomEet komen dineren. Tijdens het etentje moet Guido babysitten op Jelle en Louise, maar hij laat de kinderen alleen. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen